


I Love You

by AmyNChan



Series: Miraculous Angst [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "IT WENT FROM 0 TO 100 REAL QUICK", F/M, It could be either, Love square or GabrielXMama Agreste, X'D, halp me I can't stop angsting, it starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something he always said, though not quite in those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

“I love you.”

It was something he always said, though not quite in those words. It was something he told her through his actions, through his restraint, and through his dedication.  It was something he told her through puns and laughter.  It was something he told her in the quietness of a serious talk or simple companionship.  It was something he told her when she was nowhere to be seen, if only because he wished she would know.

“I love you.”

He could hear the words flow past his lips with ease, as if there was nothing to be ashamed about by saying them.  As if there was nothing to lose.

“I love you.”

Then again, he supposed as he looked at the stone before him, that could not be further than the truth.

“I love you.  Please come back.”

There was nothing left to lose.


End file.
